


I Spy....Oh My!

by AmytheaRose_Dragonis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytheaRose_Dragonis/pseuds/AmytheaRose_Dragonis
Summary: Two of the WWE's top Superstars are being watched for illegal actions secretly under company orders. The things the investigator sees of the two men in private is wild and steamy hot! The things that develop during the investigation...insane, twisted, shocking!





	1. 1

Everything beyond this statement is a work of sheer FANTASY. I do not own anything in reference to the WWE or any of it's talent that may be mentioned. I own my O/C and that's it. NONE of this is meant to be representative of the actual lives of the characters mentioned. Again, just FANTASY. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy :) 

 

The shortest way to explain how I got myself into the creative employment situation I am in now is that I have been a private investigator,for five years now. I am known to be damned good and very discrete. That's how I got hired to snoop for the WWE. Two of the top Superstars had been accused of a multitude of things that would be their downfall, and be a huge blemish to the company IF they actually were guilty. I was set to watch them, given a long list of potential offenses and given permission and assistance to observe them and find out what I could. I also had to watch their friends, family and anyone they associated with. I was given the cover of a WWE Production Assistant and set loose.

NIGHT 1) Observations:  
I've just been on duty for a couple hours. It was so awesome to be backstage watching the house show and seeing all my favorites and meeting several. I acted quiet and shy and did my 'new duties', distributing water, towels, coffee etc. I met the two men I was to spy on and took a strong liking to both. It would be heartbreaking if they were guilty of the accusations. I had a job though and I knew how to do it objectively. I got back to the Hotel we were all staying at and got into their room and set up microphones and two mini spy cams then went to set up the recording program on my second lap top.

After a quick shower and snack I set up to do some writing on my main computer when I noticed a motions on the camera monitor screens on the second. Grabbing my headphones I watched the two men come into the room dragging their luggage. With a light kick at the door Dean shut it then peeled off his leather jacket then the t-shirt he was wearing. DAMN! Roman's shirt came off as well. DOUBLE DAMN! My jaw dropped and my cheeks grew warm at what I saw next.

The two men in the next room embraced one another briefly and the big Samoan reached to grab the mass of ginger blond curls on the smaller man and held his head still so he could lean down to land a wicked kiss on him. Squirming against him, Dean moaned loud enough for me to hear it load and clear.

“You got something for me baby boy?” Roman broke away the kiss.. Uh oh. Please nothing illegal... Dean however grinned and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, allowing them to drop. Oh, DAMN! Kicking off his shoes and jeans, the Ohioan stood in only tight boxer briefs seconds later, giving me a damn good view of the quickly growing bulge. The big right hand of Roman gently cupped the swelling area and fondled it gently.

“Very nice baby. Drop your shorts and get us set up.” Stepping back, Roman was undoing and removing his jeans after sliding out of his shoes with his stunning back turned towards my direction. Holy....! He had nothing on under his jeans and..SON OF A BITCH! I actually backed up from my computer! Seeing the big man completely nude, his cock stiffening to an incredible size, I had to feel damned jealous of the blond he was with. Dean approached with a couple towels, a little blue bottle and his stiff cock leading him towards Roman. DAMN! Two gorgeous men, both with nice big fat cocks that would be the envy of any man, or a woman who didn't get to play with such beauty.

Yanking the covers and sheet off of one bed and laying a towel down the center, Dean put the other towel on the nightstand with the blue bottle. Turning to Roman who had his arms open to hug him and kiss him hard, plundering his mouth with one wicked ass kiss, Dean reached for his cock with one hand and Roman's with the other, then began to rub them together, stroking both as they kissed with a deep and very sloppy kiss. Roman had his hands on Deans ass and was grabbing and kneading.

I heard the Raven headed man's breathy whisper of how much he needed Dean's ass right now, needed to be inside him.

“Want me to go down?” The blond groaned as Roman's big hand grasped him and began to slide his fist up and down it. 

“No baby, not this time. Seeing Seth pull that shit earlier, humping you like that, telling you he was gonna fuck you, I know you got upset. I'm gonna take care of you and make all that bad shit go away. Randy's gonna make Seth sorry he did that shit and I'm gonna make you forget he touched you, okay?” Bright blue eyes sparkled so much I could see them from here and dimples showed on the blonds face. It was obvious there was something very special between the two as they interacted, not just two guys burning off sexual energy. Both knew how to touch the other and it made me feel a little triumphant that my mental bet with myself over their relationship being very intimate was correct.

Dropping to his knees, Roman reached to gently grasp Deans cock and kiss the tip, making the blond roll his eyes and moan. That wicked tongue came out and licked a couple circles around the fat, glistening tip, making Dean arch and moan, thrusting slowly into Roman's mouth as he sucked him in.

“Oh God RO! So fucking good!” Reaching for the bun the big man had his hair in, Dean loosed the ebony curtain and grabbed hold as his cock was treated to a few minutes of vigorous sucking as Roman bobbed back and forth on him. Licking his lips, making the cutest whimpering and mewling sounds as he quickly became lost in the pleasure. Dean became wobbly to the point Roman pulled back, flicking his tongue up the under side. Then standing to slam his mouth down on the shaking smaller man with his arms holding him tight.

“Let's get you on the bed baby boy, I don't want you getting hurt.” Dean dove up onto the bed and sprawled out over the towel, separating his thighs, allowing me to see how well blessed he was. Both men had ample weaponry that was just so beautiful to see. Two perfect male bodies, I was one lucky Bitch to be seeing what I did. The big man moved to pick up the small blue bottle and climbed up beside Dean. Kissing him deeply for a few moments before he kissed his way down the body he obviously knew damned well.

Opening the bottle, allowing some of whatever was in to coat his fingers, Roman lowered his head to begin sucking on Dean again, making the younger man moan deeply, biting at his tongue as he reached for the Samoan's thick cock, stroking it while he was being sucked on. Sliding his big hand between the strong thighs, Roman began to fondle the blond's balls for a few moments then it looked like he started fingering him, when a groan began to follow every movement the big hand made, I guessed I was right.

I couldn't see much for a few minutes as the curtain of dark hair hid most of the view, but I was able to see when two then three fingers were used to prepare Dean for what the big man intended to follow. Dean was moaning constantly and thrashing when Roman rose up, rubbing Dean's inner thigh.

“Ready for me baby?” Nodding and spreading his thighs wider allowing the big man to kneel easily in the space between, Dean brought his knees up towards his chest a little. The blue bottle was opened again and the fluid was used to slick up the huge cock Dean was staring at hungrily as he licked his lips.

“Yeah,” His raspy voice shook. “Need you so fucking bad Ro. Fuck me, fuck me hard! I need you to get me off so damned bad!”

“Hang on baby, okay? Relax now, relax!” To watch them so intimate was beyond rousing. Oh my God! Arching up moaning as that huge thickness slowly slid into him Dean began to beg Roman to go faster. Gripping the smaller mans thigh's firmly the big man would not give in. When he finally was balls deep in his lover, he leaned to kiss him hard, then slowly began to move, causing Dean to curse and beg for him to hurry up. Impatient, the younger man tried to move his hips to speed up the act and quickly wound up completely pinned. Struggling below the Samoan he moaned plaintively.

“Aw come on Ro! Please! Come on, PLEASE! I need...I need...Ah..OH GOD!” With slow, fluid movements the big man began to move, increasing the speed and power of his thrusts so that in minutes the sounds of their bodies slapping was as loud and clear as Dean's moans. The action between them grew wild, Dean wasn't that loud but he moaned all throughout the act and he was constantly moving. His hands were all over Roman's body and now Roman had his arms wrapped around Dean. Wild kisses, some possible biting and definite cursing went on until with a long, low keening moan Dean began to cry out he was cumming, Arching up, almost throwing his bigger lover off of him, he jerked and twisted, then shuddered hard, and he collapsed.

Roman was right there with him, Dean's climax seeming to set him off. Roman was much quieter during their lovemaking until the end, then his deep groans filled the room and I could hear it through the wall as well as a bunch of movements from the headboard hitting the wall at the end. In his final moments as he thrust hard into Dean, Roman arched up like he did in the ring when he roared, then with a huge shudder, slowly began to relax. Collapsing onto Dean, sharing some kisses, their foreheads resting together, Roman whispered to him for a couple minutes. The tenderness so beautiful to see. I took off my headphones leaving the love talk to them alone.

Several minutes later the big man slowly pulled himself away from Dean and reached for the towel on the nightstand. Then extracting what seemed to be a couple wet wash clothes from it, wiped them both down then dried both their bodies. Dean lying looking completely exhausted, his eyes closed most of the time. After a couple more kisses, Roman covered them both up and pulled Dean against him so the curly blond head rested over his heart. With a couple yawns, both men were asleep in minutes.

 

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY1/NIGHT 2) Observations: I was up by 6, Roman woke when an alarm went off at 8 and then pretty much dragged a sleepy Dean towards the bathroom to shower. Roman showered after Dean, they left for breakfast. I went in and retrieved my camera's and microphones, and planted a mini audio recorder in Dean's jacket so I could later hear what went on during the day. Packing up, I headed down to get some breakfast myself. I meant to sit up at the seats up at the counter but Dean spotted me and called me over to sit with them. It was a bit unnerving at first, but I enjoyed my breakfast with he and Roman. Both were so sweet I prayed even harder that the accusations against them were false.

Both men were very relaxed around me, the conversation was funny and covered many subjects. (All Legal) and to my surprise asked who I was riding with to the next city. I did have a ride this time, but Roman was kind enough to offer up the chance for me to rise with them from city to city. Dean chimed in that it was easier for three to drive. I know I turned kind of red, it was a risky decision, if I got too close, I might not get my proper investigative work done. The chance to get so close to these beautiful men though, sigh. I told them I'd have to think on it.

I separated from Roman and Dean after breakfast and later caught up with them at the arena. I did my tasks quickly and quietly, looking for the opportunity to retrieve my recorder. When Dean went out to the ring, his jacket was brought back, I offered to take it to the locker room and managed to pull off my covert task without being seen. Like last night, I was back at the hotel before they were and rigged up their room with recording devices.

Before they came back I skimmed through the recordings from throughout the day, got a huge shock. The lack of anything illegal in the discussion was no surprise, finding myself as a topic that kept being discussed, that startled me. Both men liked me a lot so far, I prayed there would never be anything to report on them. When they came into their room finally after a couple beers at the downstairs bar, the first thing I heard was Dean asking Roman if he had any idea where I was in the Hotel. The big Samoan shook his head with a frown.

“No, Nick, Ryan and Mike were asking around about her.”

“Mike's fucking married the bastard, we gotta warn Thea about him, and Nick, Ryan, eh, he's okay.” Dean concluded, making me smile.

“I think she's smart enough to be careful, I heard Paul say she had some unique qualities and special talents that made her priceless to the company. I noticed she didn't pay any extra attention to them at the arena, she'll be fine, but we can warn her.”

“Special talents, then why in the Hell is she only a P A?” It looked like Dean was pretty sharp himself. Roman laughed then continued.

“She's also got skills on social media, she's a trained masseuse, and has had lessons in several types of cooking, and several other things. From what I heard she likes taking care of people, that's probably why she's a PA, she's always running around helping out.”

“She could help me out!” Dean flashed Roman a wicked look and I blushed as my jaw dropped. To my surprise, Roman laughed.

“You'd like that hm, wouldn't you baby boy?” Wrapping his arm around his lover, Roman yanked him closer and landed a wicked kiss to his mouth. Dean was so incredibly responsive to the big man's touch, moaning and immediately rubbing against him like a cat.

“Wish I could get to know her better, she's sweet and kinda shy, don't know how she'd react if she knew we were a couple.” The blond looked sad even after Roman's big hand landed to begin massaging his crotch.

“I somehow think she'd be okay with it, she's into a ton of cool stuff, I can't see her being uptight about us.” Roman kissed Dean before whispering he was sure I'd be fine with them. Nodding as I watched then begin to make out and undress I decided I would have to let them know somehow I was cool with any kind of relationship. Watching those two, so damned sexy, they were an incredible turn on. I had no problem with what they did other than they made me really frisky and wanting my own relief.

As Roman's shirt came off, Dean reached to run his hands over the muscled planes. Tracing the lines of the intricate pectoral tattoo and flicking at Roman's nipples with his tongue, he grinned as the older man moaned softly. Pushing down the shorts the big man was wearing, Dean looked down smiling, licking his lips and biting at his tongue. Almost immediately I saw the huge cock spring free. Lowering himself to his knees as he pulled his shirt off Dean looked up at Roman with a wickedly sexy look on his face.

Glistening and dripping, the huge throbbing tip in front of his lips, Dean's tongue flicked at the underside, running up the slit, moving his tongue back and forth, making the big man moan loudly. Running his hands up and down the strong thick thighs of his lover as he kissed and licked the fat tip, the blond slowly sucked it into his mouth, Dean kept his eyes locked on the smokey Grey eyes of Roman. Scratching down the Samoan's thighs, the Ohioan began to bob back and forth slowly on the huge organ, taking more and more in until he somehow managed to swallow it all down. That was seriously impressive!

The big Samoan amazed me by the soft almost mewling sounds he made as Dean pleasured him with an expertise that blew me away. Whispering tender exclamations and praise as he thrust into his partners willing mouth for a couple of minutes he finally drew back, a thin trail of saliva trailing from his cock to Deans mouth as he pulled back. Caressing the blond's pink cheeks as he lapped at the tip slowly, Roman whispered for him to stand up. Immediately rising to be caught in a tight hug and wild kiss, Dean moaned as Roman reached to what was a large swelling trapped in his jeans.

Bending slightly to the force of his lover's kiss, the younger man gripped Roman's biceps as his belt and jeans were undone and pushed down. Completely surrendering to the wild and sloppy kiss, moaning as his clothing dropped, his own cock dripping as it was gripped and slowly stroked, Dean broke the kiss looking as if he was in seventh heaven. Moaning softly and licking his lips he thrust eagerly into Roman's hand.

“Ro!” He whined softly. “Ro! Need you!” The big man grinned and laughed softly.

“Don't worry baby boy, You know I'll take good care of you.” Roman leaned to nuzzle at the smaller man's neck.

“Mmmm yeah I do.” Kicking out of his jeans and briefs, Dean reached to grasp his partners bobbing cock. “Want you, want you so bad!” Roman pulled him tight into his arms, grabbing and kneading his ass and thighs as it looked like he was biting at Dean's neck and shoulder. Moaning and squirming, beginning to beg, Dean was adorable.

“Ro,” the whimper and whine that followed made me smile at the time Roman smiled.

“How do you want it baby?” The big man's question was a naughty purr as he released Dean and retrieved a couple of towels. It was freaky, as if he knew I was watching and setting up for me to watch, Dean took one of the towels and lay it so when he climbed up on the bed from between the two beds, I had a perfect side angle. On hands and knees, he presented his tattooed lover with his ass, almost ready to be taken. Roman playfully smacked the farthest cheek and went after the little blue bottle.

As he had last night, the older man slowly and carefully prepared the squirming man who waited impatiently, begging him to hurry. Each plea was met with a swat of increasing force as the gentle entry of one finger, then two stirred him up. When his prostate was being stimulated, the noise level grew quickly. Roman threw Dean a pillow to bury his face in and stifle himself. Lowering his upper body, his ass up higher, moving in thrusting movements to receive Roman's actions Dean moaned loudly.

Stimulating him and stretching him carefully, before sliding a third finger in to a soft curse and louder moan, Roman shushed his eager partner. Running his hand gently down Dean's back in a caressing motion, shushing him, telling him to be patient.

“Fuck patience Ro! FUCK ME NOW!” Dean snapped rising up starting to turn towards Roman who surprised me by smacking that plump ass of Dean's sharply as as he pulled his fingers away out and shoved the smaller man down. The look of absolute bliss gracing the blonds face, then a slight smirk, like he knew he was going to get his way. He stopped complaining and was now patient. Glancing over his shoulder as Roman picked up the blue bottle and flipped open the top, Dean closed his eyes for a moment smiling.

Slicking up his huge dripping cock, Roman shook his head looking amused as Dean separated his thighs a little more. Stepping closer, pushing against his lover with the fat head of his own eager cock, Roman slid in slowly. A long keening moan came from the smaller man as he licked his lips and nodded, Roman filling him completely. Grasping the lean hips in front of him as he succeeded in getting balls deep in the Ohioan, Roman softly asked if his partner was ready. With a quick nod below him, his hips began to move, allowing him to withdraw then surge forward.

Immediately moving to meet Roman's motions Dean moved to take each thrust as deeply as he could. Rising part way, he grinned as Roman leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his waist, nipping at the blonds shoulder's as his body melded with Deans. Tight against the smaller man's back, feeling out his chest for a couple moments as he moved, then sliding his hands down to grasp his lovers weeping cock, Roman began to work it in sync with his thrusts.

“Is this what you want baby boy? My cock fucking you, hm?” He bit at Dean's shoulder, making the blue eyed man smile, moaning loudly.

“Yeah Ro! Fuck me harder, ram that thing and...OH FUCK!” A sudden hard thrust made those blue eyes shoot open and then roll in delight. “OH FUCK YEAH! Right there baby.....oh God! Give me....YES!” Ohhhh GAWWWD!” Hard thrusts rendered the smaller man's words unintelligible, all I heard were noises that escaped him, garbled words mixed with loud moans as the slapping of their bodies hitting together filled the room.

Clawing at the covers, starting to thrash, occasionally burying his face in the pillow to get really loud, I saw Dean getting wildly worked up, biting the pillow as he growled wildly, nodding, his noises now sounding like warnings of his approaching climax. In moments he was jerking erratically, the big hand of Roman working his cock, assisting him to explode as streams of his release burst free. Rising up off his back, the big Samoan gripped Dean's hips and worked on his own release.

With a deep moan, slapping a plump ass cheek below him, Roman licked his lips and looked down at his spent partner.

“You ready for what I'm gonna give you baby boy? You ready for me to fill you with my cum?” With curls sticking to his sweaty face, the blond looked over his shoulder, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Yeah Ro, fill me up Lover, give me everything you got!” Both men let out deep moans then as several hard thrusts from Roman emptied his load into his lover, who happily accepted what he was given.

“There you go baby boy, take it, take it all! That sweet ass of yours, damn you feel so fucking good, that's it baby, that's it....AGGGGHHHHHH!” The deep groan startled me as the big Samoan jerked in release, letting the whole floor know he'd just gotten off. Both men with heaving chests slowly relaxed. Roman pulled out and wiped them both up. Rolling onto his back slowly, reaching for the ebony haired man, Dean smiled as he was covered with the bigger body and kissed deeply.

Cuddling and kissing for several moments, whispering as they slowly began to get ready for bed. I watched the deep caring they showed one another, Again I took off my headphones, giving them some small bit of privacy and decided on what I needed to type up on today's report. They were in bed asleep long before me, I glanced at the recorder that held today's conversations and nodded. I was going to accept the offer to travel with them, and get closer, and gain absolute proof these two were completely innocent....at least from any illegal activities.

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions. Additional surveillance from voice recorder. 100% clear.


	3. 3

Observations Day 2/Night 3: 3:12 a.m. I am woken by a pounding on my door, a very drunk Miz is out there pounding and demanding to be let in. Not daring a call to security I yelled back for him to go away! He kept banging until angry voices in the hall yelled at him to get lost. The Miz yelled this was his room and his wife wouldn't let him in. I finally opened the door and yelled in his face he had the wrong room and to go away! Slamming the door in his face as he tried to get in I had to tolerate his banging again until the voice of one very ticked off Samoan and his partner joined the mess.

“What the f**k Mike? Who the Hell you yelling at?” Dean hollered at him.

“This is my room, my wife won't open the door, there's someone else in there, another woman. I want my wife!” He began to pound on the door again. Roman now barked at him to be quiet. When the door rattled I yelled out this wasn't his room, I was not his wife nor was I stupid enough to be his wife. I was the only one in this room and there was no way I was opening the door to let him in. Pounding wildly at the door so hard he almost broke the locks, Miz made me panic and cry out. I covered my extra computer and monitoring station so I wouldn't get caught with way to much going on if the door broke open.

“Damn it Mike knock it the f**k off! Your scaring the woman that's in there.” Dean was snarling. Now a couple of people were yelling in front of my door. When the door splintered and Miz came sailing in, a shriek of panic escaped me and I grabbed at the chair to swing at him if I had to. I got a beautiful look at not only Roman and Dean in only shorts, but Nick, Seth and a couple others. Dean was hot on the ass of the idiot who broke my door and grabbed him, tossing him out before looking back into the room. Looking right at my face he was really startled as he realized it was me.

“Thea? Son of a....Are you okay?” He advanced and hugged me tight. Roman came in, muttering a curse and asked the same question.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine just shaken up.” I felt Deans hand on my back, rubbing gently. Hotel Security and the cops showed up and it was a mess. Hunter was called and I wound up with a headache on my hands. Miz was taken away in handcuffs before Hunter made it on the scene, he immediately came in to check on me, I said I was fine but I was still shaking. There were no extra rooms for me to move to so I had to stay in my room. Miz's room had been puked in and stunk.

There was no way to fix the door on my room at the moment. The best that could be done was to pull the door shut and have a guard watch over it. I began to work on shoving the desk in front of it, totally pissed at that drunken jackass that Hunter would be handing his ass to when he got hold of him. A soft knock at the door linking my room to the one used by the handsome duo made me open my door. Roman stood there again asking if I was alright, I smiled and thanked him. Seeing what I was doing the big man lent me a hand and secured the desk against the door.

Thanking him again, I wasn't surprised Dean stuck his head in. He said not to try to move it, go through their room, I thanked both, and agreed to meet them for breakfast before we checked out. Hugging both I said I would see them in a few hours. I closed the door and heard theirs close almost all the way. I put away all the things I could and brought out my surveillance computer. I could hear the handsome two in the next room talking about me.

“I could f**king kill Mike for that shit. He scared the crap out of Thea! F**KER!” Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him gently. “Mmmm Ro, I liked hugging her. She has some wicked sexy fragrance on.”

“I did too and yeah she does.” They kissed a couple more times, groping a little then climbed back in bed for a couple hours. I was unable to go back to sleep after all of that crap so I packed up, took a shower and made sure I sprayed more body mist on since they both liked it. When I saw them waking and trudging to the shower together, I took the risk once the water was on and dashed in to get my cameras and microphones. I heard moans as soon as I walked in but didn't stick around to listen. I closed their door as they left it and left mine open a little.

I was sitting in the chair almost asleep when there was a soft knock at the inner door. When I responded, Deans curly blond head looked in, dimples and blue eyes making me smile immediately. I had to move my things into their room so the hotel maintenance man could deal with my broken door. As we headed down to eat in the coffee shop Dean looked me over.

“You didn't go back to sleep did you?” I shook my head and shrugged. Saying I would sleep tonight. Roman said to heck with that, I was going to travel with them today, I could sleep on the way to the next city. Blushing furiously I found out arguing with either was useless. I shyly accepted their 'offer'. At breakfast I was aware of some of the wrestlers and divas whispering about the fiasco with Miz and how he was still in jail for being drunk and disorderly and causing damage to the hotel. Whatever happened was up to the Hotel and Hunter, I opted to stay out of the whole thing.

Dean wanted to talk during breakfast and asked lots of questions. Roman rolled his eyes more than once and tried to shush him a couple of times. I figured something which would likely slow Dean down when he asked about various things I did and boldly told them I was a private investigator. His eyes opened wide but it barely slowed him down. He asked if I was investigating anybody in the WWE, I laughed and said I was always investigating someone for somebody. There, I was kind of honest. Both men seemed to laugh it off.

I enjoyed breakfast and my nice long nap on the way to the next town. Aware that both men looked back at me curled up in the back seat a couple of times, they traveled with the windows open and bless Dean, he covered me with his jacket, smelling of one damned sexy man, it drove me crazy! I heard whispers now and then about me, and little things they said to one another, I heard a couple kisses, a moan or two. As I faked sleep I slipped the tiny recorder into Dean's jacket.

When they made a stop, Roman gently woke me so I could stretch my legs. I offered to drive but Dean insisted I try to go back to sleep. He was driving then and looked back at me a few times, at least.

“God she's adorable when she's sleeping Ro!” Roman chuckled.

“So are you!” More kisses now and then. I woke up to Dean calling my name.

“Okay Beautiful, time for us to work! Come on Sunshine, wakey wakey.” It was adorable and I laughed as I straightened myself out. Thanking them for the ride and the time for the much needed nap. I got hugs and kisses and sent off to work. Dean asked if I could bring some extra waters into their locker room and I said of course. Roman said don't bother knocking, just call out as I come in the door. Blushing I agreed, and fifteen minutes later I was pushing the door open calling out.

“Incoming!” Oops! My face flamed to red, Roman had Dean up against a wall and was kissing him and feeling him out. Breaking away from each other quickly as I mumbled an apology for interrupting and headed for the door. Dean sounded panicked as he called my name. He looked so upset. I turned back, shushing him and reaching to touch his cheek, then put my fingers over his lips.

“Relax hun, I tell no secrets. Maybe I should knock from now on...or maybe you could put out a do not disturb sign.” I teased, watching the relief wash over him and Roman who stood silently watching. “What? You expecting me to get all up-tight? REALLY? You don't know me very well.” I laughed as I walked out. I heard them both laugh, Dean yanked the door open and called my name. I turned back to see him blow a kiss at me. I blew one back and went on with my work.

Throughout the night I came and went and all was pretty good. I had to give a report on the morning problem with Miz. (who had been bailed out and sent home) I sat down for a quick dinner in the catering area and wound up with Roman and Dean on either side of me like bookends. Nick called out heckling, what were they. My body guards? They both gave a firm... Yes! He actually looked annoyed when they said that. Dean chuckled and said Nick wanted to know me better, several of the guys did.

“But they can't have you!” I looked at the smirking Ohioan.

“They can't?” I was trying hard not to laugh.

“Nope!” Roman smirked as well. I looked over at the big Samoan with raised eyebrows.

“And why not?” There was a soft cackle on my other side, I turned to Dean.

“Your ours!” I was so floored by that my jaw dropped. Looking back and forth between the two men I got a funny feeling this wasn't a joke.

“Really?” I asked softly laughing. Both nodded.

“You can 'Believe that' baby girl!” Roman winked at me. Okay then! It took me a minute to continue eating. Dean was snickering to my right and got a gentle elbow to the ribs for his efforts. Leaning back in his chair he looked so smug. When I got up saying I had to go back to work I dodged a smack aimed at my ass from Dean. Sticking my tongue out at him I couldn't resist teasing.

“You missed!” I quickly got the heck out of Catering. Both men worked hard in a tag match they had. I was essentially done for the night when I met them with towels and bottles of water. Both had to see a trainer and I helped with partial massages, assisting. Since I had been allowed to nap almost all the way between towns I offered to drive to the Hotel. Both weary men happily accepted. We made a couple stops and went to check in so they could have some well deserved beers in the bar next door.

When we got to the hotel Dean shook me up by telling the desk clerk I needed a room next to his and Roman's, luckily the clerk knew what was going on and that it had already been planned and simply smiled and said 'Yes Sir'. When I signed for my room she handed me my key and discretely gave me a copy of theirs. I told them both go enjoy themselves, I'd be here if they needed me. I barely got in my room when Dean was knocking at the door between the rooms. Roman was laughing at him when I opened the door.

“Dean, leave The alone, she's been with us all day!” Pouting adorably at his lover he made me laugh.

“Oh Please! I hope you do better then that when you get into trouble and have to kiss up!” Deans jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. Roman laughed hard for a moment and said 'he does!' Glaring at both of us back and forth and mumbling something. Dean finally said the heck with us, he was going to get drunk! Roman shook his head as he laughed. Getting up off the bed he followed his partner out the door.

“No your not! See you later Thea!” I waved good bye and shut the door between the two rooms until I was sure they were gone then went and planted my cameras and other crap. I left the door unlocked between the two rooms. Dean still had his jacket on so I would have to wait to listen on the recorder. I lounged on the bed resting until Roman and Dean returned an hour and a half or so later.

They entered the room as usual, tossing jackets and shirts aside, kissing heatedly for a couple minutes then they whispered to each other and I saw Dean look at the door between the rooms, pushing my computer almost closed, I closed my eyes. There was a soft knock, the door opened and it seemed Dean looked in.

“Aw. Poor things already asleep Ro.” I heard Roman whispering, asking if I was under the covers. “Yeah, I'm gonna turn the light by the bed off. Hang on.” Dean walked over to the bathroom area and left a light on there and turned off the light beside me. To my absolute shock. I felt the soft kiss to my forehead as the covers were pulled up a little more.

“Sweet Dreams.” He left quietly shutting the door. I heard Roman saying for him to shut the other door too or they would wake me up for sure.

“You can open it when we're done.” My eyes shot open and I grabbed my computer. Sure enough, they were real close together, kissing and feeling each other out. They must have been tired tonight, they didn't get too wild and crazy. Stripping naked the two beautiful men climbed in bed after retrieving a towel and cuddling up. Kissing and running their hands all over each other, they were quickly stroking one another intimately, jerking each other off. I couldn't see much but boy could I ever hear it.

In the 8 or 9 minutes it took for them both to get off I heard more 'Oh God's' than a Sunday morning spent in church. Roman's leg draped over Dean's hip as their hands moved rapidly, both trying to give the other relief. Dean was moaning and squirming and calling Roman's name, Roman was much quieter tonight. The loud groans of completion and kisses that followed signaled the end of my voyeurism for the night. I shut down my snooping and turned over yawning. A couple minutes later I heard the doors open, then Roman whispering.

“She's still asleep, she turned over but she's still out.” The door softly shut, I only heard one click, theirs was still open. Wow, what a difference a day made, what would tomorrow bring?

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed. No illegal actions even in discussions. Additional surveillance from voice recorder: Unable to retrieve, will retrieve tomorrow. All clear, all good, all peaceful. One last note on the Miz..He's a TWIT!


	4. 4

Observations: Day 3/Night 4 I woke up a couple of hours before my 'bodyguards', showered and used my body mist. Packing up everything I didn't need, I waited for the two in the next room to wake up. It was almost amusing to watch the two sexy bodies exit their bed sleepily, and head in to wash up. I could tell they were a bit sore. I would 'notice' later and offer relief by way of massage. I was waiting for them to come say hello. Buck naked, Dean headed for the door between the rooms and opened it slowly.

“Knock knock!” The tall ginger blonde called softly. “Good Morning!” I smiled and laughed.

“Good Morning!” I called back. Roman scolded Dean making me bust up completely.

“Dean! Get your ass back in here and put your damned clothes on!”

“Okay, okay! Jeez!” He said he'd be back. I called to him, unable not to.

“You're in trouble!” Immediately I heard the sound of Dean blowing raspberries in response. I whistled and heard the both laugh. Five minutes later I heard Dean again.

“Dressed or not I'm barging in!” He was immediately coming into the room. He saw me sitting on the bed and pouted.

“You're dressed!” Roman looked in and rolled his eyes at Dean, shaking his head. Dean looked around and spotted my body mist, picking it up he sniffed it and looked at the label.

“Sensual Am....” He looked up at me. “This shit should be outlawed! It's Fucking evil!” I laughed and shrugged.

“Sorry, I like it.” Making a face at me he asked Roman's opinion. Roman shook his head and said for him to give it back. With a pout Dean put the bottle down and jammed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet as he walked back into their room with his head down. Roman glanced my way and winked.

“Come on Dean. Let's go down to breakfast.” Patting Dean on the shoulder Roman asked if I would join them for breakfast.

“Yes, let me pack up my computer stuff away then I'll be down.” I heard Roman ask Dean if he had found his missing room key yet, and heard a grumble of a response. I began to carefully put the rest of my set up away then making sure they were well out of their room, I raced in, grabbed my final pieces of equipment including the recorder from Dean's jacket and was putting everything away when I heard their door open. I was just fiddling with my phone and heard a woman's voice, I hit the video function and looked in. Picking up my body mist to toss it in my bag, I was startled to see Renee walk in. WTF? She was just as startled to see me as I was.

“What are YOU doing here?” I looked at her confused wanting to ask her the same thing.

“Packing up to go to breakfast.”

“What is that door open for?” I shrugged.

“I was talking with Roman and Dean before they left.” I went back to what I was doing, her watching as I locked all my cases.

“Have you, um..have you seen them doing...anything odd?” She had the weirdest look on her face.

“Noooo, nothing odd at all.” Renee looked around the room, she focused on Dean's luggage, and reached for an outer pocket on his big luggage case. She opened it, stuck her hand in and frowned, what the hell? She noticed me watching.

“What the Fuck are you doing watching me?”

“I'm trying to figure out what your doing in Dean's room, digging in his belongings, and asking questions about his behavior, especially when I see you coming in his room alone, and he is missing a room key.” Her face twisting and getting red and ugly she spat out I was way out of Fucking line and kiss my job good-bye! She stormed out of the room, cussing like a sailor, leaving the missing key by the luggage. I photographed and fingerprinted the card, leaving it by the door like it had been tucked under and immediately messaged Hunter.

(Me)~Major problem, was packing up my belongings and Renee came into Dean's room. Had heard as he and Roman left for breakfast that Dean's key card was missing. She came in, questioned me, and began to look through part of his big bag, got very angry at me for watching her I asked what she was doing, pointing out I knew Dean's card was missing, She stormed out, saying for me to say good-bye to my job, I fingerprinted the key card, and videoed the whole thing. Now what?~ Two minutes later

(H)~No worries. I will deal with Renee, you have Vince and I backing you. When you get to the arena tonight I will send someone to come get you so I can see that video. You're doing a great job! I noticed Both Roman and Dean like you a lot, like you said, I hope both are innocent, and go ahead, keep letting the friendship build, hopefully when this is over you all can stay friends. I just found out Roman is going to Vegas this week on break, are you up to visiting Vegas? We'll set you up.~

(Me)~Okay, thank you, Renee was just so nasty! I hope all work out well, I would love to stay friends with them. Yes I would love to go to Vegas, I have an old family friend there, I will contact her and I can use that as an excuse.~

(H)~Perfect! Ignore Renee! She thinks too much of herself! I'll get this going. Amanda from booking will get your travel arrangements then bring you your info.~

(Me)~Thank you!~

(H)~No, thank you! Now come down and get your breakfast, Dean's getting fidgety, he's wondering where you are.~

(Me)~ On my way!~

I got out of there quickly and called my old friend, she would be delighted to see me and have me visit. I explained how I had to play this and she was great to agree. I showed up in the coffee shop to see that Dean was obviously agitated, until he saw me. I hurried over and apologized. Explaining messages, something annoying and a call took my time I sat down and happened to catch Roman's look. I mouthed the word 'later' he nodded slightly. We had our breakfast then went to get our belongings. The missing key card found made Dean sigh in relief as we headed to check out.

I volunteered to drive the first leg of the trip and it was accepted. Roman sat beside me, with Dean enjoying some of his music in the back seat for awhile. Noticing him being very engrossed in listening to his headphones, I slipped a note to Roman, taking a huge chance but trusting this was the right thing to do and my gut instinct this would be okay, I slipped over the note to the big man who discreetly opened it and read it. His eyes opening wide and his jaw clenching.

**Heads up. While I was packing up Renee used that missing key card to go into your room. She was angry the door between rooms was open and I saw her. She was digging around in the outer pockets of Dean's luggage and upset something wasn't there. We had words, I told Hunter she was snooping around and using his missing key card.**

Glancing up in the mirror at Dean who was softly singing to a song only he could hear, Roman whispered to me.

“Someone's been snooping on us!” My heart jumped as he whispered that. “We've come into our locker rooms and hotel rooms and discovered our stuff had been gone through. One day about three weeks ago Dean found a bag in one of the pockets of his bags, a brown bag duct taped heavily, he just tossed it out, it wasn't ours. That night we came back from the bar and found our bags torn apart, nothing missing, but a mess. Two days later I found a similar bag in Dean's backpack and again he through it out and our stuff was messed with a few hours later. Do you think it's her?”

“I don't know, but I can keep an eye on her, use things I have access to. If I have permission from you I could leave surveillance equipment in your locker room and hotel room when your not there. I have something I can use, it can be put under the bed in the room, it has a remote, I can aim it at the door, give you the remote and you can start it when you leave, stop when you come back. I have something I can use in the locker room as well, but my concern is Dean possibly freaking out.”

“Damn girl that is awesome! Thanks!” The Big Samoan gave me a small fist bump and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, Dean might freak, he was a friend to Renee at one point, then we got together and it pissed her off he wasn't with her at all anymore. Not even traveling. She's been aggravating him constantly. She might be pulling crap to get even. She's been saying shit about us, none of her damned business anyway!”

“No, it's not!” I hissed, “No worries, I'll be glad to help you out.” With a happy sound, Roman leaned back and relaxed in his seat. Moments later Dean leaned over the seat between Roman and I.

“Hey Rose, what are you going to do on you days off?”

“There's too many fires in California for my liking so, I'm going to go visit an old family friend in Vegas.”

“No shit! Ro and I are both gonna be there, we should hang out!” I looked back at him trying to look startled. He looked so excited.

“That's a great thought but I'm sure you'd like some time away from me always around the corner or through a doorway from you.”

“Naw, it's okay Baby girl,” Roman smiled, “We've got four days, we'll find time to hangout, have some fun.” Dean let out of a cackle of laughter and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then sat back with a grin on his face.

“Put your seat belt back on Dean!” I ordered with a 'mom' finger pointing at him. He sputtered and looked indignant.

“Dean!” Roman said firmly, turning to look at him. “Do it!” With a pout and grumble the ginger blond buckled up and jammed his headphones on his ears, looking out the window. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

I drove another hour and an half then Roman switched spots with me, and I ousted Dean from the back seat so I could chill and relax. In a few minutes after our pit stop ended I could tell there was a little fooling around going on in the front seat. Roman reached over and had his hand somewhere on Dean that made the younger man squirm and moan softly. I focused on my computer that I pulled out. I discreetly ignored kissing and soft murmurs in the front seat. No longer shy around me they didn't hold back.

Arriving at the arena for the Smackdown taping I went in as normal waiting for the summons from Hunter as I set up. Roman and Dean now had my cell phone number, and I had both of theirs. Roman messaged me about fifteen minutes after we got there to please put a camera in the locker room if possible tonight. I slipped in and put a lipstick camera in and taped it underneath a bench aimed at the door, their luggage in full view. Roman had Dean around the corner making out, moans and whisperings following me out the door as I went back with my routine.

Several minutes later anther PA approached me and said Hunter wanted to see me ringside. Renee was standing near catering as I passed by, smirking at me, her arms crossed over her chest and loudly saying to Summer to say good bye to me, I was leaving very shortly. I ignored her and kept walking. Hunter was sitting in one of the commentary chairs and nodded at me as soon as he saw me.

Indicating I should sit beside him, he reached for my phone and watched the video, I then relayed what Roman had told me and how I had offered to put camera's in the rooms, he had given permission. Hunter grinned and said I had a magic touch. Things were looking so different now, we discussed it briefly, things were not what they had seemed. I knew what to do, I was going to do it. As I stood to go back to work Hunter was extremely pleased and gave me a wicked look, then he asked me to have Renee come out, he wanted to talk with her.

As I went backstage I looked around for Renee. Finding her after maybe ten minutes, I smiled sweetly and said Hunter would like to see her ringside, NOW! I grinned wickedly and skipped away, Roman seeing me and quick to figure out what was going on, laughed and shook his head. In their locker room I gave both Dean and Roman shoulder and neck rubs to help them warm up and loosen their muscles. They were doing a tag match shortly, as soon they left to work I headed back to work, keeping an eye out for Renee. I never did see her, but when I went back to the locker room, finished for the night, I noticed something. Dean's bag was partially unzipped.

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves I retrieved a camera and videoed as I opened the bag slowly...Oh SHIT! A brown paper package wrapped in Duct tape! Just like Roman described! I lifted it out of the bag with a large Ziploc and tucked it into my shirt then shut the bag, retrieved my cameras, messaged Hunter and said I had a package that had been put in Dean's bag. He immediately came looking for me. I handed it over saying as soon as I was in my room tonight I would review footage from the hidden camera. He was PISSED when I relayed that I had seen Dean's bag open right before he left and that package appeared after we all left the room.

I went back to deal with my two favorite men, and was waiting for them with towels and cold water when Amanda approached and gave me my traveling stuff. I looked up to see the two men I was looking for heading my way. Dean was really edgy and Roman was having a hard time calming him down. I tried to sooth him as well as we entered the locker room.

“Lock the door,” Roman whispered. “Don't let anyone in.”

“Is he okay?” Roman made a face.

“Renee snuck up on his while he was in the Gorilla position, grabbed him where he didn't want her touching, he's been freaked ever since then, then Summer tried grabbing him when we came back through.” Roman got Dean to shower and calmed him down, holding him, speaking softly, kissing him gently. It took almost 20 minutes to calm him, I was pissed about it, those bitches!

When Dean came back in where I was wearing only a towel, his hair dripping, I told him to sit on the bench beside me and scrubbed at his hair gently with a towel and was pleased when he made soft happy noises. Roman came in smiling, nodding at me. I left long enough to let them dress and went back to help them pick up our belongings and head for the car.

I drove us back to the hotel, stopping at a convenience store to buy beer for my two friends. Roman wanted me to put a camera like I said I would, I suggested I rig up my room, then we should switch, to see if anything happened. He agreed. It turned out my room had two Queen sized beds, theirs had one, it worked out better for appearances when we switched. I sat with them while they had their beers, laughing and watching a movie, until Dean started getting frisky. Yawning and stretching I said good night, got hugs and kisses and headed back into my room.

Six minutes later, after changing into my night clothes I picked up my computer and glanced at what my buddies were up to. Damn! Dean was already nude and was straddling Roman's body, pulling at the bigger man's clothing until they were both naked. Running his hands up and down the Samoan's body, grinding against him, Dean was really hyped up and quickly wound up being flipped onto his back. From the sounds he was making, that was exactly what he wanted. Now the big man had him pinned and he was loving it! Moaning loudly Dean was begging Roman to fuck him.

“Come on Ro, need you bad! Make me forget those bitches! Don't want any woman touching me again unless it's Rose!” I saw Roman rise up, reach for a tube and pushing Dean's legs apart with his strong thighs and pinning them down, he nodded.  
“I know, you like her a lot, I do too, I know she likes us and she's cool with what we do, but we have to give her time to get used to us.” Lubing up his fingers he slid one into the whimpering blond who began to moan loudly and begged him to hurry. After a minute he added a second finger and worked them, preparing his partner who was thrashing and looking so insanely hot. As he slid three fingers into his eager lover Roman allowed Dean's legs to be free as he began to apply lube to his huge dripping cock.

Immediately raising his knees towards his chest as he began to stroke himself Dean sobbed out Roman's name. A deep guttural groan escaped him as the Samoan's monster sized cock began to slide in. His hips bucking up to receive his lover he was so damned beautiful. Wrapping his legs around Roman's hips he began to rock his body and moan on each movement.

“So Good Ro, so Fucking Good!” Roman kissed him a couple times and then right in the middle of having sex they had a heated debate. Dean wanted to be fucked hard and fast, Roman wanted to go slower, enjoy it. Begging and wailing for it, Dean won. Holding Roman tight and moaning louder and louder, Dean arched up in delight as his sweet spot began to get pounded on. I could see his eyes roll as he bucked his hips upward grabbing at Romans ass, he seemed to be holding their bodies as tightly together as possible.

With a yelp and a hard shudder Dean began to moan he was cumming, and my gawd did he ever! Stream after stream of his hot cum exploded onto Roman's belly as he began to groan and move harder, his own climax quickly approaching. With a deep groan, the big man emptied himself completely into his blue eyed lover, who moaned happily as he felt the discharge.

“Yeah Ro! That's it! Fill me up baby! Give me everything you've got!” With a finally grunting sound, the big body slowed. After a moment he pulled away then relaxed beside Dean, using a wet cloth to wipe them up. Kissing each other, cuddling, Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and whispered soft things to him. Yawning for real, I shut down watching them for the night. Damn what a day today had been!

Picking up the camera from the locker room I watched it, doing a lot of fast forwarding. I wasn't surprised at what I found. I clearly watched the guilty party sneak into the locker room and stick the mystery package in Dean's bag, and sneak back out, now to catch them trying to retrieve the 'package'. I was going to LOVE busting this bitch! I think I fell asleep smirking...

 

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed by two men I am supposed to have under surveillance. No illegal actions even in discussions. However now very shady behavior from Female suspect (RY) and information from 'Subject 1' (RR) indicate possible foul play. Informed 'H' of all happenings, have obtained one verified video of shady behavior from female with interactions from myself.

An object believed to be contraband was discovered in luggage of 'Subject 2'(DA), at 21:15 hours. Documentation was made, object removed for evidence, turned over to 'H'. Item was in exact description of 2 prior items found in property of Subject 2. Brown paper with a lot of Duct tape sealing package. All 3 package contents unknown at this time.

Video of Locker conclusively shows Female Subject (RY) sneaking into locker room, opening bags of Subject 2 and sliding package in, re-zipping bag, then sneaking out. Copies of this video made and added to evidence file. Planning to catch Subject attempting to retrieve mystery package.


	5. 5

Observations: Day 4/Night 5 I woke up to a 'ping' on my phone about 6:00. DAMN! I overslept! Glancing at the monitor I noticed Roman was only beginning to stir. I glanced at my phone as I raced towards the shower, it was Hunter. Swaddled in towels after my wash up I stared at the message stunned.

~(H) Shit hitting fan! Did you see who put THAT package in Dean's luggage?~ I answered.

~(ME) Yes, it was Renee, she crept into locker room at '21:00' exactly and stuck package in his bag, I have full video.~

~(H) Send me a copy when you can, this is getting interesting, apparently she made plans to be in Vegas for days off. We think she's going to try and collect that package.~

~(ME) Okay, well I will send the video, I will do surveillance, and track her if/when I see her. Can you tell me what was in that package?~ I wondered if he would tell, it took several minutes.

~(H) Sit down.~ My eyebrows shot open.

~(ME) I'm sitting.~

~(H) About $30,000 of Cocaine

~(ME) My God! If Dean had been caught with that bag....~

~I know, I know. Okay, right now only Vince, you, myself and our security knows anything about this, you already have some great evidence, keep it up, take your time. I'm sure you'll be able to find out much more during the next few weeks. Keep me updated and enjoy some time off in Sin City.~

~(Me) Thank you for your confidence. I will :) ~

Shit, shit, shit! I sat shaking my head stunned. Cocaine. WTH? Planting it on Dean, her former boyfriend? Glancing at the monitor I noticed Roman was out of bed and attempting to rouse Dean. I scrambled into my clothing and sent Roman a message after I noticed he was out of the shower and sent Dean in.

~(Me) Roman, I need to talk with you ASAP, without Dean knowing.~ I watched him pick up the phone and his eyes open wide, he immediately came to the door between rooms and knocked. I opened it and asked where Dean was.

“Showering, what's up?” I motioned him to sit, he was in shorts and sandals, such a nice view!

“Yesterday I noticed before you two came back to the locker room that Dean's bag was open, I looked in and saw a package just like you described, I turned it over to authorities and reviewed the video's.” The Samoan's face turned cold.

“It was Renee wasn't it?” I sighed and nodded. Holding up my hand to stop him I continued.

“Yes, and surprisingly she looked scared out of her mind. I don't know why this is happening but I have to keep that camera in the other room and be able to retrieve it without Dean knowing. So maybe you two head to breakfast and I'll be down after I make sure, then when we come back up, I will come up with an excuse and retrieve the camera before I go and check out. Roman nodded and went back to finish dressing. Dean stuck his head in, wearing only a towel saying good morning, I smiled, returned it and told him to get dressed, more of the raspberries from him, I shook my head and played on my computer a few minutes. When they were ready, I 'dawdled', telling them to go ahead, I'd be right down. Making sure the camera was on I headed down. As I hit the bottom floor in the elevator I realized my wallet wasn't in my purse, I had to go back up. Storming to the room I called Dean and asked him to please order me a coffee, I had to run back upstairs and get my wallet.

Opening my door, I walked in saw a figure moving across the room and started screaming as loud as I could for Security. The figure was all in black and bolted into the other room, I realized whomever it was, they were shorter and thinner than me. I dropped my phone in my room and looked into the other room, the suitcases were torn open, the figure opened the door and was starting to take off running when they smacked into a maids cart and went down hard.

Diving out I grabbed a leg and managed to get enough of a grip that I could hang on. I clawed my way up the smaller body and pulled back the hoodie to reveal a black ski mast with tendrils of light blond hair sticking out the bottom, grabbing several, I yanked, causing the form struggling to shriek in a high pitched voice. Cursing like a sailor as I reached to yank off the ski mask, the person tried hiding her face in her hands I yanked at more hair making her scream again, letting her free, positive of her identity, I held onto the stands carefully, (DNA never lies). 

Losing my balance and landing on my ass, I let the screaming blond loose. She bolted and one of two security guards that came barreling around the corner took chase. I identified myself as a P I on the job and I had come up into my room to find a trespasser possibly committing theft in my room, my neighbors room had been ransacked as well, I told them I needed to get a copy of the Hotels security video, then I went to check the damage and tuck away my evidence. My room was also torn apart. I grabbed my camera's and other equipment and tucked them away in my locked case, the only unmolested one in the two rooms.

I immediately heard Dean and Roman yelling my name, I opened my door and was almost crushed by the two big bodies that grabbed me and began looking me over.

“Are you okay?” They were both yelling. Nodding and calming us all down, getting hugs as I apologized for freaking them out. I explained what happened when I came back up. A knock at the door was the security guard who was holding a furious Renee in handcuffs.

“I want her charged with breaking and entering, criminal trespassing and destruction of private property! If she had a room key, she either stole it or did something illicit to obtain it!” Neither man defended Renee, she was carted off and we had to deal with sorting out the mess that was our belongings and write out reports. Now with no time before we headed to the airport to go sit down to eat our breakfast. We checked out after finishing with the police. I messaged Hunter discreetly, collected my copy of the hotel video and we headed off for coffee and bagels.

In the car Dean and Roman talked about what happened while I sat quiet in the backseat. Dean was beside himself and couldn't figure why Renee would do this, and had already guessed she might be the one who had messed with his luggage before. My being too quiet had his attention quick. Letting him grab my hand I promised I was fine, just a little shaken up, and not satisfied by the mini bagel, Roman laughed and said yeah, breakfast sucked, we'd get something at the Airport.

At the airport we stopped after check in and had a more substantial breakfast. Then I sat and watched Dean fidget until boarding time because he was in a frisky mood. Roman rolled his eyes at a whisper from his partner and shook his head, I pretended to be very involved with my computer until boarding. Both Dean and Roman were being flirted with by passengers and flight personnel to my amusement. Dean was irritated by women flirting with Roman while Roman ignored the women flirting with Dean, it was actually pretty funny.

Once on the plane I was in a seat that was beside my two traveling buddies, as soon as the plane was finally taking off and in the air, Dean settled down more that I had ever seen. Discreet except for a little hand holding and some quick touches, they were both very careful. Roman and Dean both napped with headphones on. Roman beside me, me on the aisle. I dozed in my spot until the plane as getting ready to land. After collecting out luggage, I rode with them in the taxi-van. I knew Dean wanted to see where I'd be while here this week. He was a little edgy until we got to the house and actually looked relieved to see an older woman coming out of the house.

Running to greet my old friend in a big hug, I brought her back to the van to introduce her. Collecting my belongings after hugging both I promised I would catch up with them later. In the house alone with my old friend I fessed up and told her what was going on, more or less. She'd eyed the two handsome men who had hugged me and wanted to know all I could tell about them. She didn't take well to my telling her it was highly unlikely I would get seriously involved with either. Then I told her they were involved with one another. Then she shrugged and said they were a good looking couple.

I relaxed for a little and helped her chop up ingredients for lunch before getting to my computer work, sending Hunter the video and going through the one I walked in on, and the Hotel surveillance then sent them as well. I got a text from Roman about three hours after being dropped off, warning me Dean wanted me to come sleep over. He was trying to stall him until tomorrow to give me time to relax. I laughed and sent a reply whatever worked for him was okay for me. 

Forty minutes Later Roman sent another message that Summer wanted to come over to 'visit' Apparently she left no chance for them to say no. She had never done that before and it made both men uncomfortable, especially when she mentioned Renee. He asked if there was anyway I could come over and set up any video recorders. She was going to be there in an hour and a half. I sent a text asking for the address and he sent it to me with a gate code and directions on how to get to the guest parking.

Dean's message minutes later begged me to bring stuff for overnight, Summer apparently wanted to 'party all night' with them. I laughed and warned my friend Athena I might not be back tonight, she reminded me tonight was a Mahjong night, neither would she! I scrambled to get things together, texted Roman with a warning that I was on my way and got a smiley face and a thumbs up in response. I borrowed a car from 'Thena and headed off after getting and giving huge hugs, so happy to see her again. At the gate to the apartment complex I sent a warning.

'Incoming!' As I pulled into an empty spot, I saw a shirtless blond coming my way fast. As soon as I opened the car door I was caught in a big hug. Laughing I told him it had only been less than 6 hours since we had seen each other. I could smell both his and Roman's scent on him. I was just betting he was all over Roman as soon as they got here. I grabbed my computer case and my overnight bag, Dean commented about my attachment to my computer. I laughed and said I had some good music, my pictures, videos and concerts on there, I had to keep it close, it was my entertainment system. Roman was standing at the door, arms crossed as he shook his head, also shirtless, no surprise I smelled Dean on his skin.

I got a quick tour and then Roman distracted Dean so I could plant camera's in their bedroom, a second bedroom that was set up more as a gym than a bedroom and would be my spot tonight, then I put one in the living room and one aiming into the kitchen. Mics were planted as well. I set up the second computer in the second bedroom that had a simple queen bed against one corner. Shoving it well under the bed, I made damn sure I locked my case and overnight bag. Dean was being kept busy in the kitchen by Roman, I heard the kissing and whispers as I came out of the room. I heard Dean call out for me to kick off my shoes and relax. I turned around and left my shoes at the door.

Roman motioned for me to come into the kitchen and with a weird look handed me his phone and motioned me to look. I saw the latest in a series of texts he was sent.

~(S) Hey Romie, I'm on my way, aren't you excited? I hope you have lots of stuff for drinks. Why don't you order a couple pizza's, Garland who's on the ring crew is coming with me. Be there in 15! :) ~ My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped.

“She's got a lot of freaking nerve!” They both nodded. Looking at Roman my smirk making him look at me warily but I couldn't resist. “Romie?” Dean looked away, as a snicker escaped. Dean got his ass smacked hard, I put the phone on the counter and backed up quick, my hands over my ass. “Invading your days off, inviting herself and someone else over and expecting you to foot the bill so she could party?” I shook my head as I backed up.

“Ro? Have you ever met anyone named Garland?” Dean looked confused. Roman shook his head. He stood quietly for a moment looking down.

“When she shows up, if she gets past the gate, the story is...You are in the guest room and I'm on the couch, we have 8:30 plans for dinner. Something is being delivered, that's none of her damn business and we're not providing anything for her to use!” Roman had thought this through so quickly! Damn! I am impressed! I nodded. The big man walked past me taking a swat at my ass but not really trying to connect. Squealing, I backed away fast making both men laugh. We were all on the balcony when a knock sounded at the door. All three of us groaned and we did 'Rock, paper, scissors' to see who had to open the door, I lost. Pouting at the two laughing on the balcony I headed for the door as a second knock sounded, long and loud.

“Alright! Alright! Calm the heck down!” I yelled at the door. Yanking it open, I stood and stared at the stunned blond and the tall, mangy looking guy beside her with a toothy grin. Sputtering in disbelief as she looked me up and down then looking around me at the two men now standing in the middle of the living room

“What...What in the Hell are YOU doing here?” I glanced at the two smirking men and smirked back at them.

“Boy I'm getting that a lot lately aren't I?” I looked back at Summer. “We were planning a hot and wild three way, but you interrupted!” Both the jaws of Summer and her friend dropped as howls of laughter erupted from the two characters behind me. Literally pushing past me Summer shook her blond head and announced it was time for a party. I figured the guys could keep an eye on her, I was watching the mangy looking creep who slunk in the door. Roman firmly told Summer there was not going to be any party with her here, tonight. Dean added 'or ever'. She was firmly told she wasn't staying and she didn't like it.

In all my life I had never seen anything like it. She played the pouting, then the simpering, the batting her eyes and then the sulking, managing to drag it out for close to half an hour. Mr. Oily Hair with a nervous twitch to my left looked around nervously. He hadn't even been introduced, or introduced himself, I had never seen him before, but that was a big possibility it just hadn't happened yet. I didn't like him though. She finally said a 'fine then', she and Garland wouldn't stay, but how about a tour of the place? When they shook their heads no, I did to. She pouted again and said this was so inconvenient! Renee had said for sure if she showed up she's be able to spend the night here! Where ever were they supposed to stay now?

“How nice of her to offer up someone else' home for you!” I lost it. My inner warning radars were going off the chart. “Dinner was planned some time before you butted in, the beds and couch are all going to be occupied tonight! You come here expecting to party and have everyone else do the work and pay for it? After you invite both you and someone Dean doesn't know to his home?” I glanced at the guys worried suddenly I might have upset them by overstepping my bounds by huge amounts. Both stood there, arms crossed nodding, then Roman winked at me.

Summer got all huffy and pissed, giving me a filthy look. I returned it. She said fine, they would leave, but she was using the bathroom first! She whirled around and dramatically stated she would find it herself, her hand in the air in a strange manner like some model on the runway. I called out loudly as she sailed past it.

“You missed it!” Snickers from Dean and a 'shut the f**k up!' Summer sounded. Through all of this, 'Garland', never said a thing, I heard a rustle and cocked my head, she was snooping. Turning and walking down the hall I caught sight of her ducking into the bathroom, she'd been in the closet. Sashaying out moments later I glared at her and took my final shot.

“You don't flush, or wash your hands?” That was it! Her big mouth opened with a slew of profanities and we charged at each other. Suddenly Dean was holding me and the wimpy looking Garland was escorting Summer out. Roman slammed the door and locked it loudly. Moments later I heard Summer beginning to scream like a maniac, Roman made a face, listened at the door then opened it to peek out. Laughing softly he shook his head. 

“Someone just got towed out of the handicapped space.” He shut the door and re-locked it. Looking at his watch he grinned an looked at me. Very good Thea! You managed to get her out of her in record time without her getting a single drink!” He and Dean laughed.

“I think you two better check the closet, I'm sure she was in there.” Both men headed in, I would check the monitor later. Roman came back shaking his head. He looked at me seriously and whispered.

“That pocket in Dean's bag was open!” I nodded.

“No worries, I've got your back. Get Dean into the kitchen or out on the balcony, I have to deal with getting that footage.” He nodded and ten minutes later I was on the balcony in time to hear the door being knocked on again, Dean was sitting on a lounge between Roman's legs, relaxing. I turned and face the door, glaring. Dean laughed and stood.

“Relax Thea, it's dinner time.” Roman stood as well. Looking down at me he grinned.

“Remind me to never piss you off baby girl!” I shook my head and followed him in. Sitting on the balcony lounges eating, we watched the daytime fade and night take over. It was really nice like this, both men had greatly relaxed since the invaders had left. None of us mentioned it since it made Dean twitchy. It was sweet to see them sitting comfortably and almost cuddled together while we all ate. At one point Roman kissed Dean's lips and oh my gawd the blush that appeared, in the dim light I saw it loud and clear! I bit my lip to keep from laughing and got the raspberries yet again.

I pretended to get tired awhile after we cleaned up to leave them alone for a bit. I said I needed to check my mail etc, and went in to the smaller bedroom for a couple minutes thinking it was a good time to end the night for me. I messaged Hunter, very concerned of the visitors that had arrived, and that Garland, was he really a member of the ring crew? Hunter was likely asleep now, I'd get a response tomorrow.

Dean was calling for me to come back out with them for awhile after several minutes. Setting my computer and phone aside I went to go back out to the lounge I had vacated. Roman was laying back, his long hair down, Dean laying with his head on the tattooed chest, lying back comfortably I sighed happily, looking at a few stars. I remember thinking last night what a day yesterday had been, then today happened.

I shook my head, not daring to guess on tomorrow. I heard tender kisses from my right as I yawned and let my eyes close a little. I wondered if Renee had been released yet. Oh well, worry about that tomorrow, I had to think about my nights report as the whispering and kissing went on...

Official Findings: None of illegal actions from list (or off list) witnessed by two men I am supposed to have under surveillance. No illegal actions even in discussions. Female Subject (RY) broke into my room, was obviously surprised as she looked around. Realizing she was in wrong room. She ransacked my room and adjoining room belonging to Male Subjects 1&2\. She also ransacked their room, opening zippered pocket on luggage she put illicit package into earlier.

Female Subject startled me as I entered room (she was in my room dressed all in black with black ski mask when I arrived), she ran, I chased and tackled her in hallway thanks to well placed maids cart she collided with. Security arrived apprehended and subsequently arrested Female Subject 1 using B&E and destruction of private property as charges. Did obtain several strands blond hair of hair from this subject in case she got away, she did not succeed. Video from hotel obtained as well.

Traveled to Las Vegas with Male Subject 1&2\. Went separate ways for several hours then was invited to Male Subject 2's apartment. Female Subject 2(SR) with a very suspicious Male Subject 3 (G??) arrived, determined to mooch off others, was sent packing after several attempts to stay, but not before slipping into Male Subject 2's closet and getting into his bag that held the contraband package. (using the guise of using bathroom which she never did use nor fake use of effectively.) Sent Query to Authority asking about this Male Subject 3. he was supposed to be a member of the 'ring crew', awaiting reply.

Note to self: Inform Makeup/hairdressers for Diva's that excessive use of peroxide on SOME blond Diva's is obviously killing off brain cells and at a VERY HIGH RATE OF SPEED! Discontinue use IMMEDIATELY!

I'm going to drop a clue here....things aren't always what they seem to be. The reason behind something shocking in this chapter is not what it appears to be at all. The truth will be revealed later...so keep an open mind :)


	6. 6

Observations: Night 5/Day 6 Hanging out on the Balcony until things got a bit chilly for my liking, I bid Dean and Roman goodnight, with all intention of pretending to go to sleep and looking through the evidence quietly, fell asleep until 3:00 a.m. I had slept solid until then, save for a lusty howl from Dean around midnight that made me wake up for a few moments, then spend a couple minutes giggling. I dozed back off for another three hours. I woke up at 3:00 and managed to view and catalog incidents that were captured on video very thoroughly, then I sent copies to Hunter.

At 7 a.m. Received text's from Hunter that made me feel a chill of uneasiness.

(H)~ Not particularly liking the info on 'Garland'. I don't know of anyone with that name or description and I am checking it out. I will also be having Steph inquire with Summer as to what the Hell she was up to, will get back to you once I run the employee list, stay vigilant!~

(ME)~ Thank you, I will, not liking the weird and crazy happenings, creepy :/ D & R so far have been awesome, very cool, a bit protective, lol. So far nothing suggests they are doing anything odd. Keeping eyes open.~

(H)~ Understandable, yeah they are awesome guys, hoping this all plays out they are clean, We don't want to lose them.~

An hour later I got a text from Hunter that was more upsetting than the first I got earlier. There was no Garland in the company, at all, no one even was close to fitting the description. Summer had lied. (Like that was a surprise) I had to tell Roman that, ASAP. The more time I spent with them the more I liked both men. I was positive they were innocent and damned determined to prove it! (Please don't prove me wrong guys!) I wanted to stay friends with them if in the end I could. I wasn't sure they would want to trust me as close as they did now if they knew I was set to spy on them, I could only hope. I had been honest in telling that I was an investigator already, and Roman knew I was doing some surveillance. Oy!

Noticing the guys were getting up, I tucked away my 'work' and got ready for my day. Roman and Dean went to go workout after we had breakfast, I took off to Athena's. I spent quality time with her until about 2 when Roman texted, warning Dean wanted me to come over and spend the night again. I laughed and sent back okay, but I needed to talk to him. A couple minutes later he called, speaking very quietly. I told him Garland was a fake, not with the company, I heard the sharp intake of breath, and could actually feel his temper rise. I told him we were searching for the fake and Stephanie was going to question Summer. I heard Dean calling Roman a moment later and the call was over.

I picked up some tasty morsels on the way over and was greeted with huge hugs when I arrived. Both men were in shorts and tank shirts. (YUM!) (I was wearing a skirt and comfortable top.) While sitting relaxing by the pool with the two handsome men I felt my phone vibrate. Casually looking I saw a message from Hunter.

(H) ~Are you sitting down?~

(ME) ~Yes, Poolside actually, watching Roman and Dean pretend they're lizards and soaking up the sun.~

(H) ~ God how I love your sense of humor! LOL! Okay, Steph talked with Summer. She denied even being in Las Vegas at first. When Steph told her she and a man alleged to be a known drug dealer (Steph's great lie) were seen over by Dean's apartment and there were pictures, she suddenly admitted she was there. She got very agitated and said he as no drug dealer but an old friend of her family's who wanted to meet Dean. She said Dean had invited them over!~

(ME) ~OMG! How stupid is that woman! All Steph has to do is call Dean or you call Dean and that lie is OUT! Idiot woman! Women like her are the reason Blonds are considered stupid!~

(H) ~ LMAO! Steph is reading this over my shoulder and agreeing! Anyway, be extra careful, we have no idea what those two are up to. The way Summer acted when Steph said 'drug dealer made her think something was way too weird.~

(ME) ~I will and no kidding. I isolated the pic of 'Garland and sent it to a friend, he's going to run it through a criminal database and see if anything pops up!~

(H) ~ That's great, let me know and enjoy the sunshine. We're working in Virginia next week, it's damned cold there right now!~

(ME) ~ Gee, thanks! Lol! I will :) ~

Roman flicked a glance at me but I gave him a small shake of my hear and closed my eyes. As I pulled my hat over my face for a quick snooze. Dean was snoring softly beside him.

Hours later we had BBQ on the balcony, I had relayed the messages to Roman and we both kept quiet around Dean. A sunset drive out to the desert for a few beverages and some serious laughter under the stars was awesome! When we headed back to the apartment it was around 11. I was faking yawns so I could leave the lovers to their privacy (as far as they knew). I said good night and headed into 'my' room. I glanced at my monitor when I saw a movement out the corner of my eye and saw them in their bedroom, kissing and beginning to disrobe one another.

My phone flashed with a message, distracting me. It was Dale, my friend who was running that weirdo 'Garland's' photo. Dean's shirt was off and Roman was holding him tight and rubbing his ass as they kissed.

(D) ~ Hey Sunshine, I have dirty details, what's it worth to you?~

(ME) ~ Me not telling your sister who decapitated her favorite 'Betty the Beauty' Doll when we were 12!~ Dean was being bent backward slightly by Roman as they kissed.

(D) ~ God Thea you are such a bitch! Guess that's why we love you! Anyway. Mr. 4 lbs. of axle grease in his hair is one Mr. Paul Kenton. From Bronx N.Y. He's got a rap sheet as tall as your short ass! He's mainly committed frauds, extortion's and strange thefts. The past year though he's been working with three top modeling agencies. He also works with South American drug cartels, possibly trafficking drugs, possibly decorating their palaces. There are some European groups selling sex slaves and a few other similar forms of employment all equally reputable that he likes to play with as well.~ Dean had yanked Roman's shirt off and was pawing that luscious chest.

(ME) ~ Holy Shit! No wonder Summer shit herself when someone made accusations of her being with a known drug dealer! That guy is all over the freaking chart with his 'activities'. WTH? He's gonna be a pain in the ass to figure out! Okay Buddy. Thank You, thank you, thank you! KISSES!! Okay, send me all you have! I've got to go, I have a report to write.~ Roman was palming Deans crotch, Dean had his head thrown back and I could hear the moaning from down the hall.

(D) ~ What's the hurry Ducky? What are you doing that's so important you need to run off? ;) ~ Dean's shorts had dropped and Roman had his hand on Dean's thick cock, stroking it.

(ME) ~ OMG! Why do you still call me that? I'm busy breaking in a new vibrator and as much as I am grateful for the information you gave me, you are distracting me!~ Roman's short's were now down, and Dean was dropping to his knees.

(D) ~ Theadora Rose Dragon! Such filth that comes from your mouth! Take pictures will you sweetie? ;) ~ Dean was now sucking on Roman's huge cock his head bobbing on the thick girth.

(ME) ~ YOU PERV! NO! I was kidding you ASS! I am focused on my work, that's all! Take care Dale, thank you so much! Xoxox!~ Roman was f**king Dean's face hard for a couple minutes and I could hear both men moaning now.

(D) ~ LMFAO! Okay sweet cheeks! Toodles! You are so welcome! The files are on their way to you! *MUAH*~ Dean was rising up, stroking himself and reaching for something, probably a towel. Shaking it out and spreading it on the bed, he climbed up and knelt, head down, ass in the air as Roman stroked himself as he picked up something and went through the paces of opening the lube, coating his fingers with the substance. My computer showed me I had a new E-mail. It was from Dale. I glanced at it and hit to download the files it contained.

Roman was working on prepping Dean, carefully and methodically working on stretching his lover, One finger, two, three... Download finished. I opened the files, I could hear Dean on the earpiece attached to my computer, and down the hall.

“Oh for fuck's sake RO! Just FUCK ME!” I almost burst out laughing.

“Jeez Dean, QUIET! Not only will Thea know we're at it, the whole damned neighborhood will too!” Dean looked really perturbed.

“Fuck it! She knows, She has to, she ain't stupid! And I do NOT give a shit about anybody else! NOW! F.U.C.K. M.E.!!” With a growl loud enough to hear down the hall Roman smacked Dean on the ass, shoved his face down on the bed and gave his partner what he wanted, a very serious pounding. With a single quick movement he has shoved in to the delighted groan of his ginger blond partner, the big Samoan aggressively mounted and began to fuck Dean silly. I sent a small synopsis of 'Garland's' details to Hunter and spent almost fifteen minutes listening to lusty moans from both men as they shagged like Bunnies.

Dean loved to stir Roman up and gladly took whatever Roman meted out for the teasing. Watching the two of them was damned wicked and driving me crazy, each man alone was a huge turn on. Watching them go at it like sex crazed beasts, one of the sexiest and dirtiest things I had ever seen or heard. It was good enough to cause an observer to climax without self stimulation (not admitting to anything, or how many times 'anything' happened).

When howls of orgasmic bliss signaled the end of the XXXXX fuckfest at the end of the hall, I damn near peed on myself laughing when I saw Dean look over his shoulder and look very serious when asking Roman if he thought I had heard them, if they might have woken me up... Roman's eyes rolled back as he shook his head and muttered something I didn't try to hear. God I loved them! It took me two hours to go to sleep because I couldn't stop giggling! 

Official Findings: On any illegal doings of main subjects...S.S.D.D.....Absolutely NOTHING on them. Evidence so far shows main subjects MAY be victims of being framed for deeds of others.

Female Subject (S): Man she said was 'Garland with ring crew, was not and not. Attached files will explain Male subject she was with. He is a potential major threat to safety to main male subjects. More investigation is underway, trying to connect other female subject (RY) with this whole mess. Many clues and possibilities on who and why, too early to draw conclusions. Sent Report to H.


End file.
